


[Podfic of] The Prince's Man / written by demon_faith

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://demon-faith.livejournal.com/191845.html">The Prince's Man</a> by demon_faith<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:15:28</p><p>I'm the prince's man, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Prince's Man / written by demon_faith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prince's Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3932) by demon_faith. 



> Thanks to misc_plinks for the beta!

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/owa29oub1s6wk2vo3gpruz9yoh6avbvz.mp3) | 14.3 MB | 00:15:28  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/z01ila0uccg2zavb8cb3onzz6qod2v1s.m4b) | 6.7 MB | 00:15:28  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/princes-man).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
